


Kittens

by hazeltea (madlovescience)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlovescience/pseuds/hazeltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a birthday drabble for who_is_small, who requested Jeeves with kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens

Aunt Dahlia set down her hat and gardening gloves, and flashed me a cheerful grin as she entered the house. “Seems the old boy has some life in him yet.” She gestured to the end of the sofa, where Augustus was sleeping, belly up, his tongue sticking slightly out of his gray whiskered mouth. She sat beside me and smiled. “It was hard to tell at first, but now that a few weeks have passed, you can plainly see that those barn kittens look just like him. You’ve always been fond of cats, why don’t you take one off my hands?”

I hadn’t considered it before, but I played the idea over in my mind now. “I’ve never had a cat.” I mused. “Haven’t had anything in years, actually. I’d hate to saddle Jeeves with extra work, and I’d need someone to take care of it if I go away…”

“You have enough favors owed to you that you can collect, or just pay someone to do it.” She disarmed my arguments with a wave of her hand. “Besides, I think Jeeves already has one picked out.”

“Jeeves?” I asked, eyes widening. I hastily excused myself and hoofed it to the barn, to see this spectacle for myself.

Jeeves crouched down beside the straw filled wooden crate that the tabby had chosen to have her kittens in. She gazed up at Jeeves lazily, pausing to groom her offspring every few moments as they scrambled over her in a heap. One black cat with a faintly striped gray tail snuggled into Jeeves’ elbow, blending into his coat save for that tiny tail.

“Is that the one you’ve made friends with, Jeeves?” I asked, smiling as I admired the five little ones yawning and playing.

“He seems to be drawn to me, sir.” He answered, fondly. “Would you like to hold him?” He extended his hand, full of friendly fluff.

“Rather!” I exclaimed, taking hold of the docile little chap. “Do you think he’ll like London?” I asked, idly rubbing a finger behind its tiny ear.

Jeeves smiled then, a slight quirk of his mouth on the left side. “It would be difficult to imagine otherwise, sir.” He replied.


End file.
